Stuck (Ben 10 X)
'Stuck' is the fourth episode of Ben 10 X. It airs on Cartoon Network, 1st December 2013. 'Plot': Ben and Rook are driving the Proto-Truck in Bellwood, while chasing the Crooks that have a bag full of stolen cash. Ben gets tired of waiting, so he transforms into Heatblast and flies toward the Crooks's car. The Crooks's driver stops and leave the car, but he is easily caught by Rook, while the other gets grabbed by Heatblast that throw him against the Proto-Truck. Later Ben and Room are drinking juice at the Mr. Smoothy, but then a new costumer arrives, but this costumer has a blue cape, so Ben and Rook start to get unconfortubale. The mysterious costumer starts to drink a juice, and Rook recognize him as one of the Space Phantoms, so he tells that costumer to stand down. The costumer turns around, smiles and shoots a green laser with his weapon, so the laser is going to hit Rook, but Ben jumps and the laser hits the Omnitrix. The Space Phantom guy runs away, but Rook sees if Ben is OK. Ben gets up while the Omnitrix starts to act crazy, and changes Ben into lots of aliens like: Grey Matter, Running Nose, Astrodactyl, Fourarms, Nanomech and then the very small and new Alien, Tombmask. Ben (Tombmask) becomes really upset and screams, but no one hear him, but Rook puts him on the palm of his hand and says, "Ben you are a Tombmask". Ben then tries to change from by pressing his Omnitrix symbol, but nothing happens, so he says, "I'm stuck". Later at the Plumbers base, Blukic and Driba try to fix Ben's (Tombmask) Omnitrix symbol, but Tombmask is even smaller than them so they quite. But Rook tells Grandpa Max that the Space Phantom usually hang out at a Undertown's bar called "SPACE-5", so Ben says that maybe with the weapon that stucked him he can reverse it back. So Grandpa Max, Rook and Tombmask on his shoulder walk through Undertown's until they arrive at "Space 5" hall. The three Plumbers enter and see lots of aliens drinking soda and fighting for it, but then Rook looks around and sees a Space Phantom member, so they come talk to him, and the Space Phantom reveals to be a one-eyed robot with a blue cape. So Rook tells him to give him one of his laser weapons, but the robot says, "Get lost". Tombmask gets angry and flies toward the robot and slaps his eye red, but the robot doesn't react and continues to drink his oil. But then Grandpa Max aims his laser weapon at his eye, but then the remaining Space Phantoms appear and threatning to fire there weapons at the Plumbers, so the one-eyed robot manages to reunite with his group. Rook stands down but asks them why did they try to shoot him and Ben before. And the Space Phantom member that tried to shoot them says, "You told me to stand down, so it is your fault". Then the leader of the Space Phantoms reveals that they were hired to transform Ben in a useless Alien. Ben by hearing this asks them who hired them, and the Space Phantom's leader says that they were hired by the Contemelia, which makes Ben confused by knowing that the legendary alien race wants to defeat him. But Rook quickly shoots them with his Proto-Tool, making the Space Phantoms run out of the bar, however Grandpa Max throws a tracking device against their leader. So the chase begins, and the Space Phantoms are confronted on Bellwood. So the Space Phantom's leader orders the one-eyed robot to defeat the Plumbers, so Rook and the robot begin their fight, while the other members of the Space Phantoms fight Tombmask and Grandpa Max. The battle betwen Rook and the robots gets messy, when the robot explodes a car with his laser gun, but Rook still manages to defeat him by puncjing his red eye. And the Space Phantom's leader prepares his laser gun and shoots at Rook that gets knocked out. Tombmask by seeing this gets angry and flies toward the Space Phantrom's leader, but the leader shoots and hits Tombmask that turns normal. Then Grandpa Max defeat the other two members and call the Plumbers with his cell phone. So Ben gets up, but the Omnitrix starts to act crazy and makes him transform into an Alien Fusion= Bloxx + Humungousaur which creates Bloxxasaur. So the Bloxxasaur roars and grabs the Space Phantoms's leader and throws him against a car, and then the Plumbers arrive and arrest all the Space Phantoms members, while Bloxxasaur turns back to normal and says, "Problem Solved". Rook and Ben tell Grandpa Max that the Contemelia may be the same guys that hired the bounty-hunters to go after Vilgax, so Grandpa Max says that Ben should be careful. At the Space Phantoms headquarters, a white masked man burns a picture of himself and says, "I'm the Last One Standing". 'Major Events': *The Space Phantoms 'make their debut; *'Tombmask 'and '''Bloxxasaur '''make their debut. 'Characters: *Ben Tennyson; *Rook Blonko; *Undertown's Aliens; *Bellwood's people; Plumbers: *Max Tennyson; *Unknown Plumbers 'Aliens': *Heatblast; *Grey Matter; *Running Nose; *Astrodactyl; *Fourarms; *Nanomech; *Tombmask; *Bloxxasaur. 'Villains': *'Crooks;' Space Phantom: *Leader/ Beard Guy; *One-eyed Robot; *Dark skin Guy; *Unknown member; *White Masked Man / White Z Category:Episodes